My Dream
by Kamadaki
Summary: Saber lies within a deep forest, Bedivere standing in front of her. What are Saber's thoughts as she slowly drifts back to sleep... back to her dream. One-Shot


**Summary:** This is a one shot concerning the closing events of Fate/stay night, and the experiences of Saber as she falls into her slumber one last time.

_If you have not finished the series I seriously advise you to click the back button on your internet browser right NAO. Almost all of the scenes and written dialogue come directly (and verbatim I might add) from the actual last seven minutes of the series._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fate/stay night. Although I wish I did own Saber… I know how Gilgamesh feels… sigh lol

**My Dream**

**One-Shot**

**Shirou.**

That one dream echoes through the depths of my mind, and my heart. A dream… and was that all it was? Something intangible, separate from reality and nothing more than empty thoughts… is that not a dream?

_No._

You were real. You _are_ real.

I can remember looking at you, both of us standing atop a hill, bathed in warm sunlight knowing that this was the end of the dream. A beautiful dream I had with you. I can remember saying softly into the dawn,

"I need to tell you something before I go…"

Smiling, I recall turning around to behold my dream one last time before uttering the words I knew were meant to be. The words I had never said to anyone else during my lifetime, and the words I knew were only meant to be for my dream, our dream. Those words left my mouth as the sun shot through the horizon,

"Shirou… I will love you forever."

As the sun turned everything white the end of the dream came, and you disappeared with it. Now all I see is black. And I now know I was certainly dreaming…

"King Arthur…"

I hear a voice.

"I will call for reinforcements immediately. Please stay here."

Opening my eyes I awaken from my dream. The air around me is crisp, full of the smells coming from within a deep forest. I see Bedivere kneeling before me, her mount standing a few feet behind her, as my back rests against a tree. The fogginess from my dream still lingers in my mind as I say her name quietly.

Gasping Bedivere seems surprised at my awakening.

"You have regained consciousness?"

The drowsiness from my slumber still prevails but I answer.

"Yes."

I remember my dream.

"I saw a dream for a while."

Bedivere replies softly, staring intently at me.

"A dream?"

"Yes."

I can feel the leaves fall around me, as the wind blows with an ethereal whisper as I continue.

"I do not see dreams often… It was an invaluable experience…"

"Then please rest without any worries."

Bedivere stands up before me.

"If you close your eyes again, you will be able to see the continuation of your dream."

"The continuation of my dream?"

A flicker of hope courses through the recesses of my mind.

"Will I be able to see the same dream again?"

Bedivere pauses slightly at my inquiry but finally says the words I want to hear.

"Yes. I have experienced it before. If you wish strongly for it…"

I breathe slowly out, feeling the heaviness of my body.

"I see… You are very knowledgeable."

A fading smile crosses the heavy features of my face.

"Bedivere…"

Knowing what must be done, I instruct Bedivere to take my sword and throw it back to were it must go. The Lady of the Lake, Vivian, instructed me many years ago to throw my sword back into the lake, past the hill where so many of my bloody memories are kept.

"You must go… Bedivere…"

Nodding, Bedivere does as I command, looking back briefly as she mounts her stead.

A wind blows through the deep forest once more and I can feel… them. I can feel my dream passing by me once more. Almost as if someone where whispering it straight into my heart, I hear these words:

_It feels so close to me, yet I can't even grasp it if I open my hands._

_Even so… even if I can't reach it…There are things that will stay in my heart._

_Being in the same time… and looking up at the same sky… _

_If I can remember that, then even if we are far apart from each other,_

_I believe we can be together…_

My dream… my precious dream, you were always my scabbard, always sheathing my emotions and keeping them together as one. Please keep reaching out even if you know you cannot grasp it within your hands. As you remember our time together I will also remember that we are looking up at the same sky and us once being in the same time. My dream… do you understand what you are to me?

I can hear Bedivere galloping back through the forest back towards my direction. As she approaches me and dismounts she confirms that my sword has been thrown back into the hands of the Lady of the Lake.

My body feels increasingly heavy as I speak to Bedivere.

"I see. Be proud of thyself. You have obeyed my orders."

Bedivere gazes with watery eyes toward me. Every fiber within my being feels encased with drowsiness and the urge to fade back into sleep feels as if it were going to overcome me. I do not fight it as I let my voice escape to Bedivere once more.

"Bedivere…"

"My King."

"My slumber this time…

… might_ be_…

…_a bit long_…"

I close my eyes, finally succumbing to the drowsiness I have been feeling this whole time. Everything is quiet now.

So dark.

So cold.

I can't…

I can't remember…

I ca-

_I believe we can be together…_

I gasp as I open my eyes. Openly gazing in front me I let out a laugh of relief as tears graze across my blushing cheeks. Memories from my dream come flashing throughout my mind.

_"It wasn't a coincidence that the two of us met."_

More tears fall to the floor as I hear those reassuring words spoken…

_"Destiny decided it long ago."_

I call to my dream, my hair down, eyes filled with tears, voice choked up…

I shout out to my dream, the only dream I ever wish to have…

"_**Shirou!**_"

* * *

Bedivere looks at her King. Only a few moments ago her body seemed so labored, as if it were carrying an immeasurable amount of weight. But now… but now it was as if she was as light as air, a heavenly glow filling the space around her; the aura of an everlasting dream. Speaking one last time Bedivere asks a question to her King.

"Do you behold… King Arthur… the continuation to your dream?"

Yet, she already knew the answer to this question as she stood within the deep, deep forest, where Arturia rests, dreaming her one and only dream…

For eternity.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I would like to add that not all of the closing dialogue is included in here, and I did tweak some of the lines from the original sub (by Eclipse) to makes things flow better and sound more dramatic. Also, this ending sequence in and of itself may seem random and out of place, but that is not the case. It comes directly from a famous piece of literature called _Le Morte d'Arthur_, translated in English it means _The Death of Arthur_. In the last chapter of the book, named Book VIII "The Death of Arthur", the final sequence of the anime where Saber and Bedivere are chilling out in the forest, comes directly from here. It's not exact, but heavily based off the events of the closing scenes of Book VIII. Read _Le Morte d'Arthur _to get a better grasp of the ending if you wish, or just wiki it.

Anyway, that's how I wish they would've ended the series, or at least something similar to that. The ending really just killed me and left a hole in my heart, and I hope that this will help me patch that hole up!

Well, please read and review, and also tell me how _**you**_ feel about the original final ending sequence and how you would change it!

Kama


End file.
